


Who Knew

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Volporn [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom!Lance, Dom/sub, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light BDSM, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Wall Sex, sub!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance and Keith fuck against the wall and it gets pretty kinky.





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so pro tip: never write fanfiction when you're horny as fuck because you will end up pouring all of your favourite porn tropes into one self indulgent fic.

 "You done, baby boy?" Lance questioned, knocking lightly on the door to the bathroom. It was close to midnight and Keith, always unable to take care of himself, had forgotten to shower and change. But of course, Lance, the ever loving dominant of their relationship, had reminded him. And when I say 'reminded', I mean he kindly  _ordered_ him to.

 Keith walked out of the bathroom, hair tied back into a loose ponytail, ever so fluffy from towel drying it and in nothing but one if Lance's t shirts that fell off one of his shoulders and revealed the hem of his red boxers. They had been in space for longer than any of them could remember, but it was evident that it had been at least a few years, what with the way Keith's used-to-be mullet now cascaded down his back in an almost magestic way. He had been the only one to not cut their hair, thinking it useless in the midst of a war.

 "Yeah. I'm done," Keith muttered, more than a little embarrassed that he had to be  _told_ to tend to his basic human needs. He looked up at the taller boy and smiled, a small, genuine thing that only Lance could get out of him.

 "Come, you've been a good boy, let me take care of you," Lance whispered as he moved closer to Keith, resting his hands on Keith's scarred hips. The Cuban boy tapped his boyfriend's leg twice with his finger, their usual signal for Keith to jump up. The raven haired boy did as he was asked, wrapping soft, yet muscular legs around Lance's middle, bony hands immidietaly finding their way beneath the red paladin's plush bottom, keeping him in place.

 Lance didn't even wait until they made it to his bedroom to kiss Keith's lips fervently, blindly palming the wall by his door for the scanner. Once the door opened, Lance pushed Keith flush against himself and the wall, continuing to make out with him until they both felt light headed and broke apart for air. Lance could feel hear pooling in his lower stomach, but pushed it away as best he could, wanting more than anything to reward Keith, rather than chase his own pleasure. Keith squirmed under his boyfriend's gaze, grinding his hips onto Lance's, revealing the wet spot on his underwear to the other boy. And now, how could Lance possibly say no?

 "Put your legs down, babe," Lance muttered into Keith's ear, causing the smaller boy to put his fist in his mouth, muffling his noises. They had been in a relationship for almost a year now, yet Lance had never heard Keith moaning without holding back. The blue paladin didn't want to push Keith and ask him why, but that didn't stop his curiosity.

 Keith lowered himself down, grounding himself as much as he could, legs still feeling like jelly beneath him. Lance slipped his hand in between Keith's legs, rubbing the other boy's folds through his underwear, already soaking wet. The Korean boy tugged at his boyfriend's t shirt, silently begging for it to be removed.

"P-please," Keith almost  _whimpered,_ making Lance's lower stomach feel as if a flame had erupted inside him.

"Please  _what?_ Use your words, beautiful," Lance asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Take it off,  _please,_ " Keith almost begged.

 Lance decided to fill his boyfriend's desires and removed his hand from Keith's crotch, earning him a whimper, but it was cut off by the shorter boy covering his mouth. Lance removed his shirt, being rewarded with small, tentative hands on his sides, digging in their nails in the way that Keith knew Lance  _loved._

"Why do you always do that?" Lance questioned, his hands making their way down the red paladin's toned body, pulling his underwear off, a string of slick the only thing still connecting the fabric to Keith's mound. 

"Do- a-ah, do what?" Keith asked, face already slightly damp with sweat. Damn his sensitivity.

"You always hold back your noises... You can be loud for me, you know," Lance muttered, laying an open mouthed kiss to the other boy's pale jaw, helping him out of his boxers the rest of the way.

"I... I sound embarrassing..." Keith whispered, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look into his lover's eyes in embarrassment.

 Lance was slightly taken aback at the statement, but took the smaller boy's chin between his fingers, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Keith, babe, it's  _fine._ You probably sound beautiful. Just try it this once, can you do that for me?" The Cuban boy asked, voice low and tender, despite how very desperate he was. Keith whimpered quietly, but nodded anyway, ledning forward and kissing Lance again, harder and clumsier.

 Lance slowly lowered onto his knees, unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his half-hard cock as he did so. He looked up through his eyelashes, wordlessly asking for permission to continue, getting an enthusiastic nod from the smaller boy in return. He dipped forward and laid his tongue flat against Keith's cunt, licking a stripe up from the hole to his clit. Keith immidietaly reached to put his hand in his mouth to muffle his sounds again, but Lance grabbed his wrist before he could get even halfway. Lance was certainly  _not_ prepared for the absolutely  _heavenly_ noise that trickled out of Keith's mouth.

 Keith's moan was high-pitched 'auh' noise that was, admittedly, extremely feminine, but so very worth it. He looked up and saw the red paladin scrunching his eyes shut as he lolled his head back and let out more of those moans that sounded like something straight out of a porno.

 "Ah, ah, ah,  _daddy!_ "

Lance froze and so did Keith. The Korean boy's eyes widening in embarrassment and wanting nothing more than to run away because he was  _positive_ that he had just ruined everything.

"Say it again," Lance practically  _growled,_ nipping and sucking a mark onto the inside of Keith's thigh, knowing full well that it would be dark purple and oh so obvious in between his legs later. Keith seemed apprehensive, but Lance sucked on Keith's clit and he was too far gone to question it.

 " _aaah-_ daddy," Keith moaned another high pitched sound as his legs trembled and threatened to close and suffocate his boyfriend. The wet noises coming from Lance's mouth on his pussy would have been humiliating, had Keith not been enjoying himself as much as he was. Lance began stroking himself in time with the thrusts of his tongue going in and out of his boyfriend's hole, surprising him in an amazingly pleasant way. Keith's hands found their way to Lance's soft, brown hair and tugged as he tried not to let his legs give out underneath him.

 "Ah, I-I'm close," Keith whimpered, getting a low hum from the man between his legs in response, and the vibrations of the Cuban boy's voice was all he needed, squirting all over Lance's mouth. The blue paladin licked his lips as he swallowed every delicious drop of slick he could coax out of the other boy, jerking himself off fervently.

 Lance moaned as he came, taking a minute to ride out his orgasm, enjoying every second of his high. He then stood up and kissed Keith again, letting the other boy taste himself on Lance's lips. The taller boy shimmied out of his jeans, never once breaking their slow kiss. Once he was fully naked, he signaled for his boyfriend to jump up again.

 Once he had the Korean boy in his arms, he walked them over to Lance's bed, putting Keith down first, then leaving with the intention of getting a towel. However, Keith interrupted him by grabbing his wrist and whining, kissing the tanned fingers one by one. Lance chuckled and decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world if they had to take another shower later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I'm sorry but like. I'm really not.


End file.
